The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic termination and more particularly to a clamp for locking the optical fiber against movement.
There are several ways to terminate a fiber optic cable, including (i) jacketed and buffered terminations and (ii) pass-through and stub terminations. In all instances, it is necessary to clamp, or frictionally retain, the optical fiber against movement within the termination. Such relative movement can cause a small xe2x80x9cgapxe2x80x9d in the transmission channel, with consequential loss of signal power.
In a first principal aspect, the present invention is a clamping mechanism for the optical fiber of a fiber optic cable. The mechanism includes a crimpable housing, adapted to receive first and second clamp members. The housing defines a central longitudinal axis.
The first clamp member is substantially semi-cylindrical in shape, defining a central longitudinal groove which substantially aligns with the longitudinal axis of the housing in a first or crimpable state. The first clamp member has opposed, rounded longitudinal ridges defining a clamp seat therebetween.
The housing further receives the second clamp member in the crimpable state. The second clamp member rests within the clamp seat.
The first and second clamp members cooperate to guide the optical fiber towards and along the central longitudinal groove. The optical fiber extends between and beyond the first and second clamp members, at least partially residing within the central longitudinal groove. In a crimped state, the housing urges the second clamp member towards the clamp seat, thereby xe2x80x9cpinchingxe2x80x9d the optical fiber.
In a second principal aspect, the second clamp member includes an exit chamfer substantially opposite the central longitudinal groove of the first clamp member. Crimping of the housing exerts a bending force upon the optical fiber, which may itself cause a transmission xe2x80x9cgap.xe2x80x9d The exit chamfer substantially negates this bending force.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved fiber optic termination. Another object is a clamp to retain the optical fiber against movement within the termination. Still another object is a fiber optic clamp that substantially avoids bending of the optical fiber during the termination process. Yet another object is an inexpensive, readily manufactured clamping mechanism for a optical fiber.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth or apparent in the following detailed description.